Stormykit's Adventure
by StormySpark
Summary: A young kit is forced into a life of hassle and grief will she make it to her destiny, or will the her fate be the same as the mystical she cat before her. Rated T just in case!
1. The Legend

One early cold mourning a kit was opening her eyes for the first time, that kit is me, Stormykit. Opening my eyes slowly I peered around as my mother began to wake up; I stumbled over to head and put my small fuzzy paws on her muzzle. Her eyes snapped open in surprise to my sky blue ones then they softened to a point. See one thing about my mom, she was not the gentle type she was the 'attempt to hurt me and I will kill you' type.

Now I was in a litter of four there was Grasskit, Sharpkit and Hallowkit. Three toms one she cat, I am a that cat.

I then began to stand but wobbled and began to fall but mothers helping nose came to catch me, lifting me back to my paws and setting me down for another try. This time I knew what to do, I put my paws an equal ways away from themselves and balanced; no toppling not even a wobble! I did it; I tried stepping forward, witch worked too. I kept my balance just as my brother Hallowkit began to wake and open her eyes as well and soon Grasskit followed suite, but Sharpkit remained still. I sniffed him, and he smelt of pray that had been left in the camp to long, my brother was dead.

"Mommy, Sharpkit is dead!" I screeched. Badgerwar responding to my plea smelled him as I had and a look of grief crossed her face. Picking him up by his small scruff she carried him out of the den, the three of us followed her out and stopped instantly as we ran into the second litter of kits that had been born a day before me and my siblings, one of then stepped forward to greet us.

"Hi, I heard about your brother sorry." a pretty she cat with jade eyes said sadly.

"Not your fault, not anyone's but destiny at least!" I stifled a cry as I thought about Sharpkit. "Well I am Stormykit this is Grasskit and Hallowkit." I pointed my tail to them and they nodded in turn.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Jade kit and my sisters: Meadowkit and Sandkit." They nodded as well and we all became friends quickly. At the end of the day the death of Sharp kit was forgotten and my litter and I curled up close as Badgerwar came back a lied beside us. I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke a big cat was sitting over me, a glance up reveled a dark ginger tom with a familiar sent. Mom was talking to him in a sweet voice of love and passion. Taking a wild guess I looked up at him again and in the cutest sweetest tone I muster up I called out to him.

"Daddy?" He was quick to look down but not with the confused face I thought he would have but in a soft way, he then lowered his body to lie beside me and my littermates and nuzzled me lovingly.

"Hello sweet girl, how are you this fine mourning?" He asked in one of the most handsome voices ever heard by my ears, well that's what I thought but then a young tom poked his head into the entrance.

"Foxstorm, I finished with the elders what is it you want me to do next?" He flicked his ear as he finished speaking .He was amazing to look at his face a lit tabby gray and his eyes a handsome shade of amber. My mouth was hanging open. My father gave him a friendly yet strict order and he was off. I hurriedly climbed out of the nest waking my brothers in the process and sped out the entrance to catch up with that tom that had been sent from Star clan themselves!

As I sped out the den I ran into the rush of late mourning madness nearly being kicked aside by a bunch of play fighting apprentices, managing to escape I charged right into the path of a patrol on its way out then strait into a hunting patrol coming in. Finally a came to a halt in a cats jaws as it carried my back toward the nursery. As they set me down I got a look at her she was a pretty black cat with a white chest and toes.

"Kits these days not even knowing how to stay away from the danger," She then looked at me. "Who are you little one?" "I am the daughter of Badgerwar and Foxstorm." I replied a bit fearful, but her expression changed to happiness when she heard this.

"Ahh the kit do to be my apprentice when old enough to become one. Well don't get hurt before then go on in with you!" She pushed me in and I tumbled onto my sleeping brothers and once again woke them.

"Gosh sis can you play without us for a while?" Hallowkit grumbled as I sat up on them, Grasskit did not stir to deep in sleep to care. I stood and hopped off them then turned to see Badgerwar with a disgruntled face she woke Grasskit then pushed us all out to play in the camp we spotted Jadekit and her sisters at the elders den, no doubt about to hear a story. My brothers and I rushed over at settled just as Ridenwind began his tail. (PUN)

"Long ago there was a grand Leader named Thunderstar, he ruled Thunder clan for many moons with his beautiful mate Lightningblast, now these two were madly in love but it never kept their loyalties to the clan at bay; one night they expressed their love for each other and after that a single kit was to show for it. Confused on a name for this kit a strong she cat they decided to combine their names as nature would, do you know how?" He asked us. "Like a storm?" I suggested and Ridenwind congratulated me. "They named her Stormykit and she grew to take power of the clan and rule for many moons till a tragic death struck her, she killed herself only telling her mate Flashclaw before she did it, no one knows why she did it but for whatever reason she still went to Star clan where she lies in the sun today!" I was stunned by the name resemblance and most likely looks too.

"D-did she look like me?" I asked Ridenwind, he smiled and nodded.

"Wow, cool story!" A voice behind me startled me I turned my head to see the handsome tom siting behind me looking down at me. "And neat that you were in it!" I smiled shyly and he winked at me, and then went off to do whatever he does as an apprentice. Let's just say I wish I could be one now.


	2. The Warning

(Stormykit's POV)

I spun around flames and bodies lay everywhere and a sudden screech of horror made me turn to the side, a cat halted beside me and leaned over me hurriedly.

"Stormykit! You must run, run to the one who is a teller of earth and sky; run!" Then he ran off.

"Wait! What do you mean?" I screamed in terror as the tom disappeared in the distance. I suddenly burst from sleep to the sounds of fighting I shoved my head out the entrance to see a horde of cats tumbling around in a mass of claws, teeth and fur. I was yanked back into my nest by the expecting queen Glistenamber.

"Stormykit, stay in here, we are being attacked by Shadow clan and Wind clan at the same time. We must stay hidden." But interrupting her words Ashenpaw burst through the entrance.

"We need to move you!" He yowled to Glisenamber; she nodded and stood picking up my brother Grasskit as she did. Ashenpaw instantly picked me up and motioned for the other 5 kits to follow. Once out in the open the sounds of battle were a lot clearer but suddenly I was falling, I landed on the cold ground as Ashenpaw stood between me, and a giant blood red tom.

"Hand over the kit and you don't have to die!" The bloody cat declared. But Ashenpaw's only response was to shoot at him with amazing speed; he jammed right into the belly of the big cat, he huffed and toppled, I lost view of them but was snatched up by, Star Clan knows who, and taken across the clearing and out the entrance to the tunnel.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say you're not on my clan's side."

"Nope." A female's voice was muffled by my fur. I began to wither with anger and fear. A sigh got my attention; the she cat set me down and with her tail showed the path we had taken.

"I can't do this; I would rather die than disobey the code. Kit follow this path, if you still here fighting then hide, when it is over pray your clan has won and return to your camp. Good luck." And she was off back to the camp. I stumbled for a sec but got my balance and began the hobble back toward my camp, my home.

I stumbled along the path, which seemed to take longer now than it did in the warrior's mouth, oh well I was certain I was on the right path. After I passed a few more trees I stopped to catch my breath. When I stopped my paws from crunching on the dead leave it made the sound in the distance a little more hearable, just enough to touch her ears; she launched forward and rounded to her camps entrance.

(No POV)

She shot through the entrance and into the main camp; cats tumbled and heaved all over locked in combat. 'How much time had passed?' But then she saw something different, not all these cats had been here before! She sniffed the air, she may not be a warrior or an apprentice but she could pull clan scents apart. Thunder, Wind, Shadow, and….and…Tree Clan, that had to be it! They had come to assist Thunder clan.

I shot out of the way as a tom rolled away from a large Tree clan warrior, his eyes lightened when he saw me. He shoved his way to me and scooped me up and pushed through the way I had come. After a short burst of running he set me down in front of my mother, she cried out happily and snuggled around me. I had really scared her; she never got this lovey dovey. Then a screech of failure hit the ears of the cat around me and my mother. Shadow and Wind Clan cats fled out the entrance to our camp and ran for dear life. My mother picked me up and slowly crept into the camp, only two bodies lay in the clearing nether belonged to Tree or Thunder. I smiled and through my paws in the air, careful not to smack my mother in the face.

"Yay we won!" My mother shook me slightly to keep me quite. Yes we won, but many of the warriors in the clearing were injured with long claw marks and even one warrior with a dislocated shoulder. A young tom then sprinted up to my mother and me.

"Is she hurt?" He asked, sounding a little frantic. My mother set me down and my father looked me over. "Don't you ever do that to me and your mother again! My only little girl, you could have been injured or even killed!"

"Don't scare her fur off Foxstorm!" My mother nosed him towards the medicine cat's den. "Go get fixed up, go on! Off with you!" Foxstorm growled back but stoked off all the same to get him wounds checked. I was suddenly mauled over by my siblings and friends.

"Gosh sis when I said play without me I didn't mean out of the camp!" Hallowkit nuzzled up to me. I taped his ears with my tail and tackled my other brother. He hissed in anger and shoved me off. I twisted my paw on the way down. "Ouch! What was that for Grasskit?" I whimpered as I lapped at my aching paw.

"For worrying me; I already lost Sharpkit I won't lose another sibling!" Grasskit hissed. I looked at him, I could feel the hurt on my face but he turned tail and padded away to speak with an aching warrior about the battle. 'Something is off about that kit!' I hissed in my mind, 'It was like he was already a warrior!' I was then mauled over again by the rest of my friends as we began a playful tumble.

"Hey there guys! Want to learn a hunting skill? It could pass the time." A new voice called to us. It was Ashenpaw. He was smiling at me and I nodded my head vigorously. Ashenpaw laughed and signaled for us to gather around him. I trotted over and sat at his paws.

"Ok what you do is get down low like this," He lowered his body nearly all the way to the ground but slightly above. The other kits and I all tried it, but being the off-balanced balls of pure energy we were; we didn't get it the first few times. And by few I mean trillion! But no matter how or how much we screwed up Ashenpaw was completely patient. He is really great, I can't wait to be an apprentice and spend more time with him. Hunting, fighting, training, sleeping in the same den.

Suddenly a paw poked my side gently but it kept pushing till it knocked me over. When I had rolled onto my back I looked up to see Ashenpaw grinning at me. I blushed and climbed to my feet, I still had to look up to see his face.

"You know we are supposed to be the hunters, not the prey right?" I nodded my head, his grin turned into a cheeky smile. "That's my girl." He turned to assist my brother leaving me to calm my fluttering heart. 'Was being a kit this great for every-cat?'

(Deep in the woods of the Shadow Clan territory No POV)

Redpaw stood proud and held a straight face as her leader passed her repeatedly, trying to make sense of her injury-lacking body. He finally hissed and sat in front of her with a huff.

"Tell me Redpaw, if you were really fighting why do you have not a scratch on you?" Cragstar bared his teeth at her. "Because all of my best warriors are cut up and bleeding! Now tell me, does it make sense that an apprentice would do that much better than a senior warrior?" Redpaw smiled and glared at her leader.

"Oh believe me I was there, the fact that I did better that every senior warrior is most likely because all of them are old and weak; just as you are growing. On your last life, is it hard on you; does it pressure you?" Cragstar, taken aback, flicked his tail to dismiss her from his den. She smiled and walked out. She brushed past the lichen that hung from the mouth of the leaders den and right into Freshpaw and Shadowpaw.

"Hey sis! How did it go with Cragstar?" Shadowpaw, asked with a curious mew. Redpaw smiled and walked past the both of them. "Just as I thought it would! Did you know Cragstar is on his last life? I only assumed till I brought it up, his reaction assured me of it!" Shadowpaw frowned and Freshpaw looked confused. "Why does that matter, I mean why should we care? Sure when he dies it will be sad but everything will be okay, we would still have Breathtaker to become the new leader." Redpaw rolled her eyes at her sister. "Ya but thing of it now, once Breathtaker become leader; not to mention the blood-thirsty cat he is. We'll get to fight every day! It will be so much fun, not to mention more training to finally drive out those bird brained Thunder Clan warriors!" Freshpaw stopped her.

"Wait, so all of this is because you want to run Thunder Clan out of the forest? But if or when you do, then what?" Redpaw paused. 'After? After I drive them out? I never really thought about that…' "I don't know, maybe settle down, find a mate, and have a kit or something. What normal she-cats usually do I guess; I mean I never really thought it through all the way. It's a work in progress." Freshpaw nodded and walked away, Redpaw had a strong yearning to follow him but she held herself in place as he disappeared into the apprentice den where they slept side by side. Shadowpaw followed him in.

"Finding a mate sounds really good about now." Redpaw sighed and followed her sister and best friend into the den.

(A/N): WOOO, how do you like that! Ok the reason Redpaw gets a big part is because she is going to be Stormy's main enemy and the she-cat that let Stormy go was Silentsong NOT Redpaw. Hope you liked it! ^^


	3. Outside the Confort Zone

Stormy: Back Enjoy!

Stormykit sat and watched as Ashenpaw circled her repeatedly every time he passed in front of her he got lower and lower. Finally he stopped behind her and pounced. Stormykit's ear twitched and she duck instinctively but not fast enough and she was thrown off her small mound of dirt but instead of hitting the ground hard she landed on Ashenpaw. He had flown with her to break her fall.

"Still too slow, as soon as you hear it duck not when you hear it and then think to know it's just me. Okay, wanna try again?" Stormykit huffed as she nodded. She re-perched herself and let her solar like hearing pan across the clearing. She heard paws scuffing. Ashenpaw passed in front of her. She heard claws on dirt and rock. Ashenpaw pass again. She heard mew for attention. She saw another pass. She heard paws leave the ground quickly in a spring and with swiftness she lowered her body and watched as Ashenpaw soared over her land in front of her with a smile.

"I did it!" Ashenpaw laughed and walked back over to her. "Yep you sure did! Nice work I missed you completely! I think _I_ need more training!" Stormykit blushed as he looked on her with pride in his warm, dark amber eyes. She couldn't help but stare. Stormykit didn't realize how close together they had gotten until her nose touched his.

"Having a staring contest?" Stormykit and Ashenpaw both jumped and looked up at Foxstorm, Stormykit's father, next to him was the she-cat Stormykit had met before. "Ashenpaw, the elders are getting hunger, go on and hunt now." Ashenpaw nodded and glanced sadly at Stormykit once more time before jogging briskly to the entrance and ducking out of it. "Stormykit this is your future mentor, I'll just leave you two to get acquainted. See you later Stormykit." Stormykit said goodbye to her father then looked up at Skyfeather.

"I see that Ashenpaw is showing you much already in the ways of the warrior?" Stormykit smiled and nodded happily. "Oh ya! He teaches me bunches, mostly about hunting or protecting myself from enemies. Never about fighting. He says I have to wait for that kind of stuff, it makes me sad but I get over it. Oh there is also the stuff he shows me like how to check elders for ticks and change their soiled moss, and-" Skyfeather stopped her from continuing. "Well that all sounds delightful. But remember, your real training begins in two moons. Be ready for the hard stuff then." Stormykit nodded and watched as Skyfeather turned and trotted away.

Ashenpaw was out of the camp walls so Stormykit had to find something else to do. She hadn't played with Jadekit today and the idea of rolling around in a play-fight sounded really good. But when Stormykit found her, she was sitting in front of the elder Ridenwind. Stormykit trotted up and sat, he was already in the middle of a story.

"As Stormystar lashed out at the Shadow Clan leader he was forced to give in. You see Stormystar was the best fighter in the forest and the fastest too, so even when Shadow Clan attempted escape their hind ends were still being clawed and bitten. Thunder Clan was victorious and after that battle I became an apprentice. It was so exciting." Ridenwind finished, the kits around him smiled and began to ask questions but Stormykit didn't want to hear any more of the she-cat Stormystar; so far everything she had heard was frighteningly close to what Stormykit had already been through. She slipped away and walked back to the nursery where Glistenamber was taking care of her three new kits, they were only a few days old.

Stormykit seeped into her nest as quietly as she could as to not wake the sleeping mother and kittens and went to sleep. She opened her eyes to a burning forest cats were running out of it, their pelts were aflame as they ran in pain and terror. Stormykit shrank to the ground in fear as the same cat from her dreams three moons ago appeared in front of her.

"You have to hurry! Why do you wait? We are all suffering until you make the final action! You must act fast only you know what to do; only you know where to find the teller! Find him! Find him fast!" The tom seemed so shaken and worked up Stormykit reached out a paw to brush his golden fur but before she could he turned and lunged at her. Stormykit burst awake; her breathing was harsh and fast. She glanced around and held her droopy eyes open for a few seconds, the den was quiet and she could feel her siblings and mother next to her. She took a bit of a breather then went back to her uneasy sleep.

The next morning she woke up next to her mother and two brothers. She ventured out of her nest and sat by the entrance, peeking out she was hit by a freezing blast of fall morning air. With a shiver she took a step out and watched as the dawn patrol trotted back into the camp. Her father, who was part of it, strolled over and sat down in front of her.

"Good morning my sweet little girl, how are you today?" Stormykit squeezed between her father's front legs and huddled in the warmth of his belly fur. "Cold!" She squeaked. Foxstorm laughed and another warrior jogged up to him. "Hello Cedarbelly, what do you need?" The warrior dipped his head at Stormykit's father's welcome.

"Just asking if you would like to go hunting, but now I see you are tending to a kit! Hello there young one, what's your name?" Of course he knew but Stormykit was still excited to meet a new cat. "I'm Stormykit!" Cedarbelly chuckled, "Well, aren't you just the bravest little warrior!" Cedarbelly nodded at my father in farewell. Stormykit looked up at her father as he watched the tom walk off; he had a longing in his eyes. 'I guess he really wanted to hunt, it's my fault I kept him from it.'

"Hey dad, why don't you go hunting? I'm going to go play with Jadekit!" Foxstorm smiled and his eyes lit up. Stormykit pranced back into the nursery and looked into Jadekit's nest. Using her paw to gingerly poke her nose, Stormykit woke her up. "Come on Jadekit let's go play!" She whispered as to let everyone else sleep, Jadekit's eyes popped open and she smiled and tackled Stormykit. They rolled back and tussled in a play-fight until Badgerwar made them go outside to play. They pushed out and right into an apprentice, Stiflepaw to be exact. He jumped as they caught him by surprise.

"What are you two up to?" Jadepaw looked up at him and swung a paw his way. It smacked his muzzle with a soft thump and he pulled away. "Playing silly! What does it look like?" Stiflepaw sat up revealing his full size and looked down on them. "Like a bunch of kits getting in the way of an apprentice who is trying very hard to earn his warrior name sometime this moon!" Both the she-kits looked at him like he was some sort of four headed dog. "You mean you'll get it this moon as in the one we are in right this moment?" Jadekit then began to smile. "Yes this one! What are you mouse-brained?" Stormykit then caught her drift and carried on where she had stopped. "Oh so this moon, the current one as of today?" Stiflepaw growled. "Yes this one, as of today!" Suddenly both kits burst out laughing. Stiflepaw looked at them and with a snarl turned and stocked away.

"Gee, what a grump! He'll never get his name treating kits like that!" Jadekit giggled and rolled onto her back, Stormykit took her momentary let-down of her guard to pounce her way and land a paw on her chest. "Ha, neither will you with a guard like that!" Jadepaw laughed again and the two rolled around on their backs always trying to flip the other over. Before they could split apart to gather their bearings they slammed into a large paw, Stormykit looked up to see that they were lying before Falcon; the leader of Tree Clan, next to him was his deputy and three other warriors. He was standing at the entrance to the Thunder Clan camp, looking down upon Stormykit like she was some stary cat from Star Clan.

"I don't know if my eyesight is as good as it used to be, but you look a lot like a she-cat I used to know. Stormystar I believe her name was Stormystar, I was only a kit then so it's hard on my memories." Before Stormykit could even react Tawnystar ran to face Falcon with Badgerwar by her side along with five other warriors. "Calm yourself Tawnystar; I am simply here to ask if you have seen a little gray kit, blue eyes. His name is Marsh and he went missing around sunhigh." Falcon was defiantly bigger than Tawnystar, maybe even bigger than Cragstar. His size made Stormykit want to inch away from him and hide between her mother's fore-paws.

"Sorry but my clan has seen nothing of your missing kit. But I will have my two best trackers head into the forest to take a sniff around if you like." Falcon nodded. "That would be wonderful; my mate is on the verge of a mental breakdown here." Falcon looked at his pitch black deputy; she was shoving herself into his side not looking up or into anyone's eyes. "It's her first litter." Tawnystar nodded then peered down at me. "Fetch Gentlenose please." I nodded and bolted off, happy to be out of view from the Tree Clan leader.

(A/N): Yay done! Hope you guys like it, I tried to get more characters in there while trying to lessen some that I could overuse. Yes next chapter is all about Ashenpaw and Redpaw. Just wait okay! XD


	4. The Fall

Stormy: Quick message before we start, if you submitted an apprentice or kit, Please, unless you want me to name them, give me a warrior name for them.

Use this so I can keep track easier:

Apprentice/Kit name:

Warrior name:

Stormykit high-tailed it into the medicine cat den Jadekit on her heels, Gentlenose lifted her head as Stormykit stumbled and fell to the dusty floor upon entry of the fern doorway, Jadekit nearly colliding with her.

"Well, my goodness young ones; what is it?" Stormykit stood and shook herself, panting slightly she looked up at the skilled she-cat.

"The leader of Tree Clan is here, he was looking for a lost kit; his mate needs something to calm her down. She's really scared, they said it was hers." Gentlenose nodded solemnly, she pawed at a few leaves she had out in front of her, one was lightly colored with a yellowish blush and the other one was a dark solid green. "Luckily, I have some out. Checking what needs to be restocked." Gentlenose swept them toward Stormykit and she sniffed at them.

Ugh! They smelled awful! Stormykit pulled her head back and away from them, Jadekit went in for a sniff as well getting the same outcome, Gentlenose rolled her eyes at the immature kits; Stormykit eyed them for a moment more and then picked them up in her teeth, trying hard to not let them touch her tongue. "Thanks, Gentlenose!" Stormykit mumbled through the mouth full of bitter herbs. She trotted out of the den then stopped, slightly surprised. Jadekit next to her thought out loud.

"I wonder why they stayed…" The Tree clan cats had entered the camp completely and were now sharing tongues with Stormykit's clan; the three warriors were speaking to her father, beside Foxstorm Ashenpaw sat. His tail flicked, whatever the four warriors were talking about, it was not interesting to him. He glanced over at Stormykit, not moving his head. When he saw her he turned his head to her, a smile struck his tabby muzzle. He ducked out of the conversation with a nod from Foxstorm and padded over to her and Jadekit.

"Hey girls, whatcha got there?" Ashenpaw aimed his question a Stormykit, she had nearly forgotten about the leaves in her mouth. She set them gingerly on the ground and looked up at him with a smile. "I was supposed to bring them to Midnight, Falcon's mate. But I have no clue where they went." To add affect to her words she swung her head about, looking around. Jadekit stepped on her paw gently; with a wink she created her excuse. "I'm gonna go play with the boys, I'll see you later Stormykit." Ashenpaw watched her walk away then his glance moved to Stormykit, quizzically. "She likes to play with the guys… its fun for her." Ashenpaw smiled at her and cocked his head. "Who doesn't like to play with the guys?" She smiled back at him.

"So the leaves?" He asked, "Oh yea, um, Midnight; do you know where she is?"

"Yep; here, follow me." Stormykit picked up the leaves in her mouth once more and followed the male apprentice. He led her over to the entrance gap of the leader's den. There he sat and Stormykit sat beside him, from inside, Stormykit could hear two cats speaking.

"Oh yes, I have noticed that. I was beginning to wonder what the sudden aggression was as well. Shadow clan has always thought themselves the top of the clans, but now it seems they need to prove it." Tawnystar spoke from inside, she then glanced at the entrance. "Oh little Stormykit, come on in little one." Stormykit moved slowly as she approached Midnight and Falcon, the two were across from Tawnystar and Badgerwar. She set the leaves down beside Midnight's paw, it was shaking.

"Gentlenose said these would help, you just gotta eat um." Stormykit attempted a smile up at the dark colored she-cat. The female looked down at her; a small smile touched her face.

"Oh, such a polite little kit. You remind me of my dear lost baby Marsh." She winced slightly and took the herbs in her mouth; she didn't seem to mind the smell or the taste of them. Stormykit nodded and turned to Tawnystar, before she could dismiss her Falcon spoke up.

"Such a young kit as well, yet very well behaved it seems. Interesting," He glanced at Tawnystar then back at Stormykit. "Does she not closely resemble the one great leader Stormystar?" He questioned Thunder clan's leader and she looked the kit over. "A close match, but this is not what needs to be discussed." Falcon nodded, "True, true. Now, I have plenty of warriors I can spare to help with a full on frontal attack against Shadow clan, but don't forget there were Wind clan cats in the battle as well." Tawnystar nodded and with a flick of her tail made it apparent it was time for Stormykit to take her leave. With a small lick on the forehead from Badgerwar she made for the entrance where Ashenpaw was still waiting.

"Well, it seems Falcon has an …interest in you." Ashenpaw didn't sound too enthusiastic about it, in fact he sounded a little angry. He flicked his tail and the duo walked away from the leader's den. "Yea, I guess. To be honest he kinda scares me. I mean the size alone; I'm not even as tall as his legs!" Ashenpaw nudged her shoulder lightly and smiled down at her. "I'll protect you." She looked up at him as a blush met her cheeks, a smile stayed on both their faces as he walked her to the nursery.

"Oh, I just remembered, I have to go to the gathering tomorrow night; I won't be here to say goodnight." Stormykit's ears drooped, she knew what a gathering was, she had always wanted to go to one, but she couldn't not until she was an apprentice. "Okay, hey where are the gatherings held?" Ashenpaw smiled. "Fourtrees, there is a huge mountain like rock that the leaders stand on, you can tell your there easily. Four huge trees around a large clearing." Stormykit nodded, devising a plan.

She smiled innocently, "Alright, I'm tired think it's time for me to hit the hay see you tomorrow Ashenpaw love ya bye." She said quickly, Ashenpaw paused. "What?" "Nothing, night, bye." She reeled backwards into the nursery. The sun had just begun to set. Ashenpaw shook his head in confusion, "She-cats." He muttered as he turned and trotted off to share tongues with the rest of the drowsy clan.

It wasn't long before Jadekit came in too, they were the only two kits in the nursery besides Glisenamber's litter, which had just begun to see and hear. One of them crawled out and over to the two she-kits.

"I'm Owlkit, can tell us a tory from outside?" The little male asked Stormykit's heart melted he was kinda small compared to her but she knew he would grow. "Sure, um where to start. Well outside you get to see birds and other cats and apprentices." Stormykit started. "And sometimes if you act real good, the apprentices will show you a hunting move or two!" Jadekit finished.

Owlkit's gleaming smile was the only reward the two she-kits needed for their slight storytelling efforts.

Later on when everyone had gathered in the nests and was asleep, Stormykit rose and hopped out, careful not to wake her mother and brothers. She walked over to Jadekit's nest and pocked her on the head; she opened her eyes and looked up at Stormykit.

Stormykit nodded and Jadekit climbed out to stand next to her, they made their way out of the nursery and to the dirt-place tunnels since the front entrance were guarded by a warrior at night. They left the camp as quietly as possible and headed deeper into Thunder clan territory. It took time to reach Stormykit's goal but she made it, deeper as they pushed they finally found a steepish hill that led down into a clearing, surrounded by four huge trees. Jadekit peered around.

"Stormykit, where are we?" Stormykit was smiling like a maniac, she glanced at Jadekit. "You know where we are silly!" Jadekit nodded, not really wanting to accept where they were. "Maybe we should head back, we are a bit far…" Stormykit ignored her and went down into the clearing, it was huge and she felt smaller in the wide open space. But then, she caught sight of the huge towering rock. Ashenpaw had said that's where the leaders stood, Stormykit created a new goal in her mind.

"I'm gonna climb it!" Stormykit smiled, Jadekit looked at her like she was crazy. "No way, you'll hurt yourself." Once again she remained ignored and Stormykit high-tailed it to the base of the rock.

She dug her claws into the small grooves in the stone, the place where leaders had sunk their own claws to climb to the top. She used her back legs to propel herself upwards, Jadekit watched in fear as she scrambled up further and further. Finally she stood panting and aching at the top of the huge rock, a sense of pride passed over her. She did it; she had made it to the clearing then to the top of the rock. She scooted toward the edge and looked down at Jadekit, she smiled again.

"You look like an ant down there!" She giggled, Jadekit shook her head. "Get away from the edge." She yowled up; Stormykit didn't hear her, she moved closer to the edge. "What?" She called down, the wind was picking up. It was pushing at her hind quarters, soon it was wiping at her fur.

"Stormykit, get down. Let's go home!" But the wind ripped the blue kit off the rock then and sent her flailing towards the ground. "Stormykit!" Jadekit howled in fear, her best friend was about to die. She hit a limit she didn't know she had and collapsed, tired and scared.

But as Stormykit was about to hit the ground an her end she was caught.

"Kits these days, when I was the leader they never left the camp!" Stormykit was set down softly, she snapped her head around to see who had saved her. She wheeled and backed away from the figure, she was easily ten times the size of the little kit and nearly the exact color.

"St-st-Stormystar?"


End file.
